1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices using solar radiation, and more particularly to devices using solar energy to heat interior structures. The system described herein utilizes a recirculating air mass and a heat radiator to transfer solar energy from a heated air mass to the interior of a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The uses of solar energy to heat the interior of structures is not new. United States Pat. No. 504,544 to Van Der Heyden, for example, teaches a simple iron tube coated with carbon black which is heated by solar radiation causing the air contained therein to rise and enter the interior of a room, thereby warming the room. Typical of house heating systems which may or may not use solar energy are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,559,869 and 2,559,870 issued to F. W. Gay. In both these patents, a system of ducts, dampers and air passages serve to circulate heated air throughout a house structure. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,299,589 and 3,450,192 both issued to H. R. Hay, also teach the use of solar radiation to modulate the temperature within an enclosure.
In addition, several structures have been built which utilize solar energy as a heat source. The "Solar One" house built at the University of Delaware uses solar radiation to heat air and a salt solution storage medium while a solar house designed in France uses vertical air collectors and pumps to direct air directly into the occupied space. The use of a radiation type ceiling is described in Chapter 8 of the ASHRAE Handbook, 1976 Systems.
While many features of house heating systems, and in particular, solar heating systems, have been known and described in the prior art, they have not been combined in a workable manner to provide an inexpensive and easy to maintain solar heating system for residential, commercial, agricultural and industrial buildings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and easy to maintain heating system for structures which use solar radiation.
A further object of the present invention is a solar heating system for structures which utilizes gravity flow to move the air, thereby eliminating the need for energy consuming blowers and fans.
A still further object of the present invention is a solar heating system having a recirculating air flow.
An additional object of the present invention is a solar heating system utilizing a radiator panel to transfer heat to the occupied area of a structure.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.